He called it love
by Misanagi
Summary: When Heero had asked, confused, for a word to attach to that feeling of wanting to be near Duo, Quatre had called it love.


**He called it love**

**By Misanagi**

Rating: PG13

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Some sap, a tiny bit of angst. Language.

Summary: When Heero had asked, confused, for a word to attach to that feeling of wanting to be near Duo, Quatre had called it love.

Notes: For Merith. Filling her request on fic on demand for a 2/12 fic. Merith, I'm not sure if this is what you wanted but I hope that you like it.

Thanks a lot to Anne for the quick beta.

* * *

"Brought the beers," Heero said as soon as Duo opened the door and handed Duo the six-pack.

"Great, man!" Duo took the beers and grabbed the corner of Heero's sweater to pull him inside his apartment. Heero closed the door behind him and let Duo pull him to the couch.

Moving the books, sweaters and bag of chips out of the way, Heero sat down and leaned his head on the back of the couch.

A cool beer was pressed on his hand and Heero grabbed it thankfully.

"Long day?" Duo asked opening his own beer.

"Someone recognized me on the way here. Former Oz, probably. He walked into a wall trying to avoid me."

Duo sat next to Heero and placed a hand casually on Heero's knee. Heero tensed for a moment but then exhaled and let himself relax. He hadn't come here for sympathy. He had come for… well he had because that's what he did every Thursday night. He would meet with Duo, share a few beers, talk, watch a game or just hang.

"L4 Titans are playing the L1 Knights tonight, are you up for watching that?" Duo's cheerful tone wasn't completely sincere, but Heero appreciated the attempt at lightening the mood.

Sitting up straight, Heero took a swig of his beer and nodded. He didn't really care for the game but he didn't mind it either. When he had seen the terror in that man's eyes, and realized that it was because of him, Heero had just wanted to get to Duo's quickly. To be with him.

When Heero had asked, confused, for a word to attach to that feeling of wanting to be near Duo, Quatre had called it love. Heero had thought about it for a few days, trying to understand what loving a friend meant and found out that loving Duo was different from loving anyone else.

Love, Quatre had repeated, this time with a knowing smile on his face.

Quatre hadn't been so helpful when Heero had asked what he should do about it, and after some careful thought Heero had decided that maybe that was one of the things that he should just "let be."

"You didn't even see that goal, Heero. You okay?" Duo was looking at him, his beer forgotten on the table and his hand still on Heero's knee. "Shit happens, man. I'm here if you want to talk, you know that right?"

Heero smiled and placed his hand on top of Duo's. "I know."

Time froze. One moment Heero was smiling at Duo and the next he realized what he had done, moved quickly his hand away and diverted his eyes. He brought the beer bottle to his lips, not caring that the beer was warm now. He just needed an excuse to look away, to avoid Duo's eyes and the surprise and understanding reflected in them.

"Heero?" There was a slight hesitation in Duo's voice. "Heero, look at me."

He didn't want to but he did anyway. There was still surprise in Duo's eyes, surprise and wonder. Duo moved his hand to grab Heero's beer bottle and place it on the table. There was nothing in between them now and Heero felt exposed.

"Do you…" Duo swallowed. "feel…Is there something…" Duo shook his head. "Fuck, never thought you would make me speechless, uh Heero?" He laughed nervously.

Heero looked at Duo's hands; one was still on Heero's knee, the other playing nervously with the end of Duo's shirt. "Quatre called it love."

Duo didn't reply immediately and during those tense seconds of silence Heero held his breath, unable to look up.

"Love," Duo finally said. "You love me?"

A nod was all Heero managed for an answer and again there was silence. Heero sighed and stood up, ready to leave, but Duo grabbed his jeans, not letting Heero move away. "Don't."

Heero looked down. Duo was staring at him and Heero saw fear in his eyes, fear that he might go away. Duo's free hand grabbed Heero's and pulled him back down on the sofa, gently.

Duo didn't let go of Heero's hand and instead he started caressing it, running his fingers over Heero's palm slowly, tickling the skin. "I like touching you," Duo said with a shy smile. "I like being with you. I like talking to you, drinking with you, fighting with you." A grin appeared on his face. "I like teasing you and seeing how you'll react." The grin went away and an open look of sincerity took its place. "And I don't want you to go away. Ever."

Slowly, Duo leaned forward, giving Heero enough time to move away if that was what he wanted, but instead, Heero leaned forward too, hesitantly, not really sure what to do. But then Duo smiled and Heero knew.

The first kiss was followed by another, and then another, and then they just sat on the sofa, looking at each other, smiling, their hands still clasped together. Heero liked touching too, and he wasn't letting go. Ever.

* * *

**- The End -**


End file.
